A multi-nodal cluster may participate in a network. A node that processes particular network traffic might not be the same node that initially receives the particular network traffic at the cluster. That is, one node may act as a flow receiver while another acts as the flow processor. As a result, no single node in a multi-nodal cluster necessarily has a comprehensive view of a network flow.